A Damsel in Distress?
by Lady Nefertiti
Summary: Kagome was having a sense of Denial? Despair? Or was it Danger looming all around her-which was caused by her too- that made her tense? Was it time to 'seal the deal' so to speak? **Sess X Kag**


_A Damsel in Distress?_

_Lady Nefertiti_

_Summary: Kagome was having a sense of Denial? Despair? Or was it Danger looming all around her-which was caused by her too- that made her tense? Was it time to 'seal the deal?' so to speak? _

A/N: 'Sticky Situations' is not in any precise order (like chapters). I'm just labeling them (1, 2, 3) as I post them on my profile. So here's another for you ;) Please read and review! and I don't own Inuyasha. Thanks.

* * *

Chapter 1: Dammit!

_-Forest- (Midnight)_

It was pitch dark at night. Crystal clear sky with bright stars and no sounds except the rushing water of the river nearby and cricket sounds here and there. It was here the inu-tachi was resting for the night before taking off on another journey to find another Shikon Shard. Kouga's group would be joining them tomorrow on the search.

Ayame would be traveling with them as well and Kagome was hoping she'd keep Kouga in line to stop saying, 'My woman.' to Kagome. It made a lot of people uncomfortable even if it wasn't true. It also made the person in question nervous-being there were possessive demons in their group with fangs to tear one's head off….besides Kagome DID have someone in mind already….well sort of. Still it was 'in the dark' so to speak, since it seemed to be unrequited (one-sided, unreturned) love? Maybe?

She sighed as she looked at her resting tachi. How long had it been? They seemed more her family and friends than the one's from the future. The best excuse made her seem unapproachable. To guys at least. Who wanted a sickly girlfriend? She looked down at her lap and sighed loudly-one that could last a thousand years. She heard a noise in the back. "You took long enough." Kagome said to the person behind her. She didn't look up or around.

"To wait for everyone to fall asleep seems quite the chore. Difficult since the hanyou has a keen sense of smell." The person said. There was silence then as if the forest and the trees had something to say to the pair. Something naughty was about to happen…

**_-With said pair- _**

The wind picked up suddenly and an owl was heard hooting. It was a beautiful moonlit night. Almost like a gentle caress. One would find lovers together holding hands and making love under the glow of the moonlight. No one would disturb them and they hadn't a care in the world. They were holding hands-awkwardly-and found a place on the ground to call their own. Out of ear-shot of any living being. Only the trees and nature would be the witness of their love-making…

They fumbled with their clothes...undressing took a long time-they didn't want to be caught by the rest. It was their secret. To wait a long 24 hours in the day….it was pure torture. She had thought unrequited love but she was wrong. Had he a change of heart? Was this just to relieve some unneeded tension? Would he mark her as his?

One could only tell after they had done the deed…

He had held her in his arms as the both sank on the ground. Asking her (if it was okay) was out of the question now. He needed her. It was frustration building up whenever he saw her walking-hips swaying, skirt riding up when she laughed nervously picking on it, twisting the fabric around. Her pale thighs….and what laid between them. It was maddening. A hand traveled south and held her hip in place.

His finger teased her until he found a way into her wet folds and she arched sighing in pure pleasure as she allowed a second finger into her. Nights like these she waited for. He moved his finger inside her creating a steady rhythm as he heard her whisper his name. Her legs tried to close at the intrusion but he held them open. He slowly pulled his finger out hearing her protest and whimper at the loss.

He caressed her breast and he sucked on it like a baby in dire need of milk. She gasped when he bit on her nipple. "Just a little longer. Wait just a little longer." He said in a teasing voice.

"I can't. Just…now! I need it." She said glaring up at him. He was being mean! He knew that she was ready. Pumping her! How cruel of him to waste time. She would not beg him! She would never beg like a baby who needed candy and was being denied.

He chuckled. How unlike him. His eyes were heated like he needed her. He positioned himself and sank into her, adjusting himself-not wanting to wait for her okay-he started to move and thrust himself inside her. He wanted her with child. He just didn't want to tell her that. She was HIS. And his only.

Suddenly…..a loud moan came out of nowhere. A scream of pure ecstasy. "Ahh…oh yes. Right there. Dammit! Harder!" Kagome said in a passionate voice. From where she was no one could hear her. What happened to no sex before marriage? Must have been in the **_heat of the moment… after all who would deny such eye-candy?_**

He hadn't stopped. She couldn't breathe anymore. It was too much. Had anyone seen them? She had never felt so naughty before. The other man didn't have to know. She wanted to be here. With him. She'd just run away with him-away from her duty. She felt treasured here. Worshiped like she was a queen.

"Wait…" Kagome said in a panting voice and then she felt him pull out and take a deep breath lying next to her. She wasn't paying attention as the 'warmth' entered her body. All the while he was thinking, 'What'd she do if she found out she was pregnant? Unhappy? Thrilled? Angry? Well he wasn't about to let her get rid of that precious child!' Huh?

"Miko. Little Miko…." Sesshomaru said pinning her to the ground, looming above her making sure he wouldn't bruise her pale skin/flesh. What was wrong with this girl? The arousal in her aura and person was really high….like she was the one who was being ravished. Hmm….

**"****GAHHH!"** Kagome said loudly as she came face to face with Sesshomaru and tried to get out of his iron grasp. Just **_where_** the hell did he think he was touching!? When the hell did she become his mate that he was holding her hips like that? There was a question in his eyes and an eyebrow raise.

"What **_disgraceful _**_**book**_ teaches that rubbish? Would this female and male behave as such in real life? And not mated?" He asked over Kagome whose face turned beet red. He was too close-his silver hair was brushing against her. Like Silk. It tickled. Just exactly how long had he been there?! Was he actually listening to her?! Why was he so close to her again?! He had heard? Was he going to jump her now that he had heard such dirt?! (no matter what royal lineage or self control….he was a male after all) and he was demon! a demon! with fangs and claws! Not to mention poison! Dammit! She had to go hide somewhere maybe for the next year or two.

_'__Danger! Danger! We are in dire Danger!' Her conscious screamed pulling its hair out and running around in circles and banging against a tree. _

"Leggo! Sesshomaru! Let go!" Kagome said loudly then gasped as his hand came over her mouth. She muffled something (sounded like insults) then glared at him. Did she really want to wake everyone up? Besides Inuyasha wouldn't take kindly to seeing Kagome underneath Sesshomaru. And Sesshomaru on top of Kagome?

Well…technically he WAS on top of her right now….but that didn't count.

**GASP!** What would Inuyasha think first? That Sesshomaru was trying to crush and kill her? or would he think Sesshomaru finally thought the two were 'getting it on?!' And to hell with being enemies?! Well at least she was dressed but her skirt was all the way up-pink panties showing. Blah! The Taisho brother's would be the end of her.

Inuyasha was the one who was supposed to be keeping watch. Some protector he was. Even Kikyo was traveling with them for a while-she was in his arms and shifted into a more comfortable position. Kagome's eyebrow twitched as she looked up at the peaceful pair.

Fine then. She could lie! Just to get out of this mess. Damn why was Sango asleep? She could've bonked him on the head when he wasn't looking and she hadn't heard Kagome reading that book! Sesshomaru had heard it instead! Just her poor luck.

"Sesshomaru this is my school text-book. It's uhh…a play for Shakespeare! My Drama Class! Yeah! I was reading it to Sango since she was curious about the book! And wanted to know because it had love stuff in it but she fell asleep. (Kagome pointed at Sango) I will be the main character! The Girl and her name is Juliet!" she ended.

**Not even**….It was a dirty love novel meant to fuel the dirty minds of everyone reading it…..mostly women who dreamed about love, being in a beautiful heavenly place with men, having sex with gorgeous men, being the 'damsel in distress being saved by gorgeous men then having sex with them….'

**_You get the picture….._**

Sesshomaru did not seem pleased (knowing she just lied) as he lowered himself onto Kagome ignoring that she said 'he was heavy so get the hell off' "This means that the male in this 'play' will ravish you like you read the appalling book to the slayer." He said like a statement.

"Well….wait a second…" Kagome said. She had to tell him it was just a play! Fake! Acting! He wouldn't believe her would he? She sighed forgetting he was heavy and on top of her at the moment.

"This Sesshomaru will not allow it." He said. A fool making her pregnant? He would kill him.

"It's fake! It's…just acting…I got picked as the heroine…" Kagome stammered. How would she? Wait…why did she feel like she was his wife who just cheated on him with another man? How odd and she blinked. Why was she explaining herself to him?

"How can you sleep with a male you do not know?" he asked her. He pressed her further down into the ground. Was it that insignificant worthless boy Hojo she spoke of? How dare she think to give herself up to a man she wasn't even going to be with for the rest of her life? Had he touched her at all? She did not carry his scent still Sesshomaru was not happy at the moment. More so, that wolf would be joining them tomorrow-declaring his false claims of Kagome being his.

Seemed like he would have to kill every male that even looked Kagome's way. Even that Hentai who did worse like groping her. What a pain.

"Oi! Are you trying to crush me?" Kagome said trying to kick him but he had her pinned down just like he was going to interrogate her….rather ravish her. When had he become her keeper? No more like a jealous husband? Not that it wasn't sexy and made heat pool in her….**NO!** never mind that. This was bad. Kagome thought shaking her head.

Demons sure were thick-headed weren't they? He wasn't going to believe her at all. No more importantly was he going to let her up? She was still trapped underneath him. He sure smelled good. **NO!** Never mind that. Dammit! He was messing with her mind. This was unfair. Hmm….Wait….Ah-Hah! **Sudden Inspiration**!

"Okay I'm very sorry. I will back out of this play and the heroine can be someone else." Kagome said trying to resolve the matter. She looked up at him with a questioning look when he gave no response. What? Now what? Talk about demons and their random mood swings…Worse than a girl who was on her period….Anyway,

"Has that insignificant male tried anything with you?" Sesshomaru asked bluntly. He pulled down the collar of her shirt. No. No mark there. Still smelled pure. Feh. Humans had no fangs. They could not mark their mates. From Kagome's time she had said that other men still tried to take their mates away-and they could not even kill the other male for his audacity. How agitating.

To steal one's mate-especially one of a high status—like a Daiyoukai's was high treason. So severe that one would even kill his own brother had he ever attempted that.

"Eh?" was the best thing that came out of Kagome's mouth. What? What was he asking her exactly?

"Kagome." He said, amber eyes staring straight into her blue ones now. She stopped breathing. Why? Why had he called her by name? in such a loving manner? What the HELL was this? A dream? A nightmare? A _'Sesshomaru gone soft and wants to get down and dirty' _movie?

"Umm no. I would never allow it. Not even a kiss." Kagome said looking towards the clearing far away, hoping no one caught the both missing. One especially, the hentai monk with a 'hentai radar' that went for miles…..

"Then that's good to know." Sesshomaru said. Kagome nodded and was expecting him to get off of her. Nope. No such luck. She was about to say something when his hair came down, pooling around him and his face came closer to her. She didn't like his mischievous grin, fangs showing. She gulped. Was it in terror? Or something else?

"What?" Kagome asked. He was acting strange. Very Un-Sesshomaru-like.

"What other subjects are you taking?" he asked suspiciously. He wondered whether this Hojo fellow could come to this era so he could beat him to a bloody pulp for even suggesting that Kagome be the main lead in the play. School seemed to be a dangerous place/environment for Kagome to be in. How many males threw themselves at her every day?

Did they make sexual advances? Did they even touch her casually? Did the pair ever find themselves alone together? At night like this one? He would've clenched his hand but he was holding Kagome right now and didn't want to hurt her.

"What is this? 20 questions?" Kagome asked irritated now, trying to cross her arms. Why was he even caring about what she did at home? And her sex life? (Which was none by the way) It was weird. Weirder that she didn't mind it? It was kind of sexy. He actually looked jealous? Lol….but why though? It's not like he wanted her as a mate. Just cared about her as a pack member. But really who she 'mated' with had to run by him too? Like he had to approve of said 'guy' before Kagome decided on a relationship?

How awkward….wait this was the feudal era….not modern Japan. You couldn't even date here. It was like a taboo to run around-**_Unsupervised. _**

_But she was with Sesshomaru at the moment-__**Unsupervised**__. So did this count?_

_-Flashback- _

_Kagome had just returned earlier that afternoon from home with a load of books in tow, as usual. Final exams were soon of course, and as always, she was behind all of the subjects….well she was getting an A in 'The History of Japan' but that didn't count (Inuyasha didn't believe her when she said there was no mention of demons anywhere) and that he said they were all hiding or something from humans. He said they shouldn't be cowards! And should demolish the human race to let them know 'who was the boss'. That led to a few sweat-drops from the tachi followed by complete and utter silence in disbelief. _

_"__Kagome-chan are those your school books?" Sango asked and picked up the one that Kagome dropped. Of course it had to be the dirty love novel-not a text book-but who knew? Since they couldn't read the title. _

_Was Kagome reading it for pointers? For the (ahem) the future maybe? Surely it wouldn't be Inuyasha! "Kagome-chan." Sango said waving the book saying she dropped it. Huh? Why had Kagome flushed red? "…..What is this book?" Sango asked curiously. The others looked on at the pair. _

_"__I'll read it to you later Sango-chan." Kagome said trying to evade the subject. Way too many demons to pick up on that something was wrong if she kept talking. Damn those demons…_

_-End Flashback- _

Kagome struggled and said she was taking 'A History of Japan' and 'Physical Education' (Sesshomaru did not like this one either and demanded to know if she 'played' with males in this class and what was this throwing balls at each other? This 'Basketball' sounded bad), and she was taking English and Anatomy Class (of course she didn't tell him exactly **WHAT** that class taught-wondering if he already knew) she'd probably get an earful and he'd never get off of her until she dropped that class. Great at this rate she'd never graduate school. Maybe she should seal the well with a bunch of sutra's until she completed school then come back here. Naraku would just have to wait…right take a rain-check.

He didn't like this. Kagome going off to a foreign land. With males running around who could get their hands on her. He was sure she didn't have anyone escort her to this dangerous school of her's. And that dangerous beverage called 'Alcohol' would make her mind woozy and confused thinking he was someone else. End up in some other males bed. No this wouldn't do at all.

"Err..Sesshomaru?" Kagome asked looking at him confused. His mind seemed elsewhere at the moment. What was he thinking?

"This Sesshomaru must fix this issue. As Alpha of the pack….yes that is me….and not Inuyasha. You cannot be allowed to wander around as an unmated female. Even in your time should a male see my mark they will know to stay away. I believe the slayer mentioned it was called a 'hickey' mark?" he said casually. She nodded then blinked at what he said wondering whether it was time to be wary and panic. Hell she couldn't kick him 'where it hurts' from where she was.

"Excuse me?" Kagome said from underneath him. What was he….danger! She was in danger! What was he planning? Protect her from all males in the world? She didn't like the way he was looking down at her. She couldn't even move.

"Since you are alpha female of this pack…we are technically mates…." He said.

"Eh? Come again?" Kagome said. She thought he was _temporary_? Well she was alpha when it was Inuyasha but he had never thought to** 'Seal the deal'** she thought. Wait it was because of Kikyo wasn't it? Inuyasha was always unsure. That always put Kagome in a vulnerable situation. No wonder Kouga always came 'round to declare his undying love. She'd been available for three years (since she'd been here) now?

"Oi! Wait a second!" Kagome hissed worried all of a sudden. Seal the deal? What did THAT mean? What was he going to do? Why had she thought about that all of sudden? couldn't he like protect her from danger normally? Like hiding behind his back? "Hey wait I don't know you like that either you know!" Kagome tried. He wasn't listening to her.

He was playing with her skirt hem and pulled it down…saying it was short, indecent and he'd buy her something longer and better quality like silk. Kagome just looked at him and told him to give it back. She'd scream bloody murder if he didn't. He pulled her shirt off and she just looked at him blankly forgetting to speak.

She blushed red when he said, "This pink article of clothing what is the purpose of it?" they were blocking her beautiful chest. Kagome squeaked something and gasped when he took a claw and snapped the middle cutting it loose letting the 'girls' loose.

"Sesshomaru!" Kagome said struggling against him. What the hell was wrong with him? It wasn't even _demon heat season_ yet! She'd never been naked in front of a male before! She was naked! Exposed! Nude! Unclothed! N-A-K-E-D! Good thing she could spell at least. "…What are you trying to prove really?" she asked not paying attention to what he was doing at the moment. Too bad for her. Demons sure took less time to undress than humans did.

"Claiming what's mine." He said casually as he slid his finger inside her. Kagome was speechless. So very speechless….it was uncanny. He moved his finger and looked at her expression. She wasn't about to let him know it felt good! He would never have the upper hand! Ever!

"Ahh..." Kagome said then shut her mouth, biting her tongue. Heat pooled inside her. She was feeling wet? What was this? Hmmm he had red stripes there too…**NO!** Never mind that! Don't think about that! Why was he being gentle? "Uhmm.." Kagome said. Talk about odd. What could she say? She had no words for him right now.

"Kagome…" he said. His beast was getting restless and wanted her now. Time was wasting and that fool Inuyasha might awaken to disturb them. She nodded and looked to where he was…uhhh…eh-heh…what should she do?

"Okay." Kagome said in a voice not believing what she said. Well she'd think about that later.

After positioning himself, she took a deep breath. Then he tore through her virginity and she bit back a scream. Damn she didn't think it hurt that much. Girls talked about it but she hadn't really thought about it. He stopped and she shifted to what she thought was a more comfortable position. He took this as an okay and started to thrust inside of her creating a steady rhythm.

Well this certainly wasn't like those love novels…..

Stopping for a second (to Kagome it seemed like hours later) he sank his fangs into her and bit down hard. He muffled her **"KII-EEH-HAA!" **but covering her mouth with his. Didn't want to wake the whole tachi. His mate was still naked. It was quiet as he pulled out of her. He licked her mark and she giggled. It tickled.

Something warm had filled her belly before but she was still concentrating on the severe pain of his mark and him tearing through her virginity before.

Sesshomaru got off of her (finally) and lied there next to her. There was silence for a second and Kagome looked over trying to get up. "What was that for?" Kagome asked irritated looking around for her clothes. She couldn't even move! Damn him. Demons sure took their dear sweet old time.

"Hn." he said looking at her for any certain injuries or bruises. He hadn't meant to be so rough. He just didn't have patience to wait. It was her first time. She waved a fist at him in anger when he asked if she wanted help. She was sure he was smirking at her! wait…why did he seem so happy?

"Congratulations….Mate. You are now mine-and with child." He said amused at her sudden pale, white, unmoving, frozen still expression as she dropped the skirt she was holding.

"Whaja? What did you? What the F*** do you mean? I don't understand?" Kagome muffled then unable to speak. Teenage pregnancy! Damn it! She had gotten herself knocked up? By a demon no less? Even if he was Royal and of high status? Grandpa was going to have a heart attack!

Sesshomaru kissed her mouth before she could utter the profane term. She tried hurting him but he caught her wrist and led her to a hot spring. She pouted glaring elsewhere. She was dead meat! From everyone past time and present time! She would be shunned by society! She could not raise a child!

Seemed like no male would ever touch her now…

_**-With the Tachi- (Morning) **_

It was morning as everyone got up one by one. Sango yawned and stretched looking around for Kagome. There she was sitting on the ground-she had taken a bath already? Hmm she usually waited for Sango to wash up and brush teeth. Hmm? Uhh…Sesshomaru was sitting next to her? Miroku had this weird expression on his face? And it wasn't a hentai one? What was going on?

"Kagome-chan…" Sango tried then stopped talking. There was a dark shadow underneath her collar by her neck. "….uhhmm its nothing. I was just wondering whether you wanted to start breakfast or should I?" she ended. Then jumped up and said she was going to get hot water from the spring. Grabbing it she practically ran off. She remembered something as she walked-from before-and sighed loudly.

_-Flashback- _

_Sesshomaru had just walked out of nowhere and said he was joining the group to finish off Naraku. The others gaped at him, Sango gave Kagome a weird look and Inuyasha jumped down from a tree, sword in hand to attack and all…._

_"__The hell you're Alpha bastard! This is my tachi!" Inuyasha yelled waving the sword. Why had he seemed so jumpy about it? So much that he'd REALLY kill Sesshomaru for that sentence. Strike him dead where he stood? He had felt threatened hadn't he?_

_"__Sit boy." Kagome said calmly. Apologizing to Sesshomaru about Inuyasha's violent behavior. _

_(boom!)_

_-End Flashback- _

He hadn't lied though. He **had** just come to help out kill Naraku. But he was a demon and his blood called for his alpha female it seemed. To tell the truth-Sango and being a slayer wasn't all that surprised. Demons were all the same. No matter what level or bloodline. In family hierarchy-Sesshomaru WAS indeed the alpha of the pack. Perhaps even he felt threatened that his position was being challenged by his little brother….and declaring that the Alpha female Kagome was his.

'This could get messy' Sango thought as she brought back hot water. She walked into an interesting scenario. More interesting at what she **heard**. That Sesshomaru didn't waste time….that was for sure.

_**-Back with the Group- **_

"Kagome you smell different." Inuyasha said walking towards her and tried sniffing at her. Sesshomaru gave him a look which made his hair stand on end and he backed a little away. What was his problem? Was he tense that they were almost to the caves of Kouga domain? That had to be it. Sesshomaru hated him too. He always acted more a mongrel than a ruler of the south. You'd think he'd wear a haori and hakama's at least to look presentable.

"Ah…eh-heh…I'm uhh…expecting." Kagome said nervously and got closer to Sesshomaru—almost sitting on his lap for protection in case Inuyasha lashed out which she knew he probably would.

"Whaja mean you're expecting? Expecting what?" Inuyasha asked confused and scratched his head. She was speaking in riddles. And why had Sesshomaru's arm gone around her belly? Like he was protecting….guarding something?

"A baby, a pup, a child...Whatever you want to call it." Kagome said irritated. Was he dense?

-Complete and utter silence-

-Cue the Crickets-

-Realization hitting like a thousand bricks-

(BOOM!)

4…

3…

2….

1….

**"****WHAAAAT?! WHO GOT YOU PREGNANT?! I'll KICK HIS SORRY ASS TO HELL AND BACK!"** Inuyasha yelled to the whole Sengoku Jidai. His eyes flashed red for a second and his gaze turned towards Kagome. Yeah she was expecting this reaction.

"Umm…Inuyasha." Miroku said calmly. He chose this moment to be the wise monk not the hentai one. Sesshomaru might kill him for even one lecherous look. "….I believe now is the time for us to focus…."

**"****FOCUS MY ASS!"** Inuyasha yelled glaring at Sesshomaru now. It had to be him. Kagome would never do this with Kouga or Miroku. (btw…he learned this profane term from Kagome when she was angry at him) She wouldn't do something like this! "You drugged her or something! Knocked her out just for an heir! Yeah!" he said.

"You think this Sesshomaru would do something so lowly? As to take the Miko without her consent?" he said cracking his knuckles but he was being ignored. This made him angrier.

"Don't worry Kagome. You're upset. We'll get rid of **_it _**here or in your time where they have procedures like that." Inuyasha said in a concerned brotherly way. Sango's expression said 'oh great' and moved far away to Miroku's side. Those brother's were going to end each other.

Sesshomaru growled something dangerous to Inuyasha only he understood in Inu-tongue. Inuyasha's ears flattened and he continued on his way. Geez…..

"Tsk..Tsk…Reincarnation. Sleeping with the enemy. How expected of you to do something so impure." Kikyo said shaking her head.

Kagome bristled at this glaring at the both, "What are you talking about?! Huh? Aren't YOU the enemy of us? Don't you and Inuyasha always sleep around?! And he always says he loves **me**! So basically he can't choose between me and you….and that makes you #2 ! but you know what? You can have him now….**_sleep away!_** For all I care because I got someone better! Be jealous all you want!"

"Now...Now…You'll upset the pup. It's not good for your health or the baby's." Sesshomaru said in a soothing manner laying a hand on her shoulder then rubbing her belly.

'…..'

"Hmm…Sango my love shall we follow suit?" Miroku asked her in a loving manner. It appeared it was baby season! How exciting!

"Follow…Follow…" Sango spat turning red.

**(BONK!) **

Hmph! The very audacity of the hentai monk! She should've known this was coming.

"But my love! Everyone's having kids…" Miroku said trying to reason and fight his 'case'

Sango bristled and said, "Kikyo can't have children! Cause she's dead!"

"Oh yeah..." he said rubbing his head.

"**GAH! **What the hell is this world turning to!?" Inuyasha said pulling his hair out.

"We're outta here!" Inuyasha said walking off. Kagome gave Inuyasha a worried look and Sango shook her head to just let it go. Yeah he'd be pissed. The first one. Forgot about breakfast then? Everyone packed up hurriedly and followed him-Sesshomaru was helping Kagome up at the moment otherwise he'd be leading along with Kagome-but he let it slide for now.

Inuyasha was fuming inside as he walked alongside Kikyo. Ha…wait a second. They were on their way to Kouga's. He'd be super pissed too. This was great. Maybe Sesshomaru would kill him this time.

They got to their caves and Kouga zoomed over (about to hold Kagome's hand) and smiled seductively saying, "Well Kagome if it isn't my wom-AHHH—EEEHH?!" he said eyes wide and jumped (comically 100's of feet away from her like she was on fire). Damn he didn't know! What had? How had? No better why had he? She consented to the bastard? He looked at Inuyasha who shrugged at him with a 'well it's your turn now' look. And she was expecting?! What? This was worse than killing Naraku!

"Uhmm Kagome—sama its nice to see you again?" Kouga said warily. Ayame came out and greeted them. She'd heard it all and congratulated the two.

"Huh? I…yeah. Kouga it's good to see you too." She said looking up at Sesshomaru then at him. There was tension in the air. They all walked to the caves planning out how they were going to kill Naraku.

"That means I can go home safely and attend classes without any worries." Kagome said sighing with relief.

"Can you bring that Hojo fellow here to the feudal era?" Sesshomaru asked her kindly.

'….'

Looked like Sesshomaru still had a 'bone to pick' with him, so to speak.

* * *

_Lady Nefertiti: (Nods head) Yes the 'love' was fake-in the beginning. How many people did I trick? (sigh) Gotta love those dirty novels that fuel the imagination. What should I call it? __**Book sex? Lol…**__ I dropped a hint in this fic of what will be in the next one-shot. These usually take about 3-4 days to write so I don't know when that will be out. Anyway, don't forget to read and review!_


End file.
